digimonforumrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bearmon (Yuri)
Bearmon is the partner of Yuri Hitoehi. Background This section is a combination of personality and history of your character, feel free to make this as long as or even longer than your personality and history segments on your character application. The Digimon's Side of Things This is for any extra storyline information that differs from the plot information of their human tamer, or, if they are a lone Digimon, This is the place where the actions that the character has taken during the course of the RP are listed. If there are multiple "Sagas" to your storyline, use section heading 3 to add titles to each one. Personal Item(s) Little does Yuri know that Bearmon carries around a fragment of her old shattered digivice. From the time when Bearmon warp digivolve and mode shifted to Ophanimon and used a suicide attack, he carries this fragment around to remind himself to not act quite as recklessly and also to put his tamer first no matter the situation. Digivolution lines ((Essentially this is how each level segment goes)) Baby/Baby I Chibomon/Chicomon *'Type:' Slime *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Personality:' Unlike his other forms, Bearmon acts like a young baby when in this form. He doesn't speak and instead babbles, and does nothing but get hungry, cry, and sleep. He adores Yuri's company and loves to play with other digimon. His overly protective instincts are slowly coming to light in this form, and will jump in the way of any opposing attacks if necessary. *'Attacks:' **San no Awa (Three Bubbles): Chibomon blows a couple harmless bubbles from his mouth. Exactly what it says on the tin. In-Training/Baby II Wanyamon *'Type':'' Lesser'' *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Personality:' Bearmon's personality in his Wanyamon form is highly dependent on the situation. Unlike his normal self, where he worries all the time, he seems to be carefree and fun-loving in this form. Loving to play with other digimon, regardless if they appear harmful or not, Wanyamon is very childish in that he is incredibly gullible and overly trusting. Lately, Bearmon's personality is beginning to take over his personality in his Wanyamon form and only worries about Yuri. A funny thing about Bearmon's Wanyamon form is that he always ends a sentence with "~nya" and sometimes combines words with "nya," such as "nyo (no)," "nyastalgic (nostalgic)," and "nyevermind (nevermind)." It is currently unknown as to why he does this. *'Attacks:' **San no Awa (Three Bubbles): Wanyamon spits three, perfectly round bubbles from his mouth. Yeah, this is absolutely useless. **Smiley Fang: Wanyamon bites down upon his enemy with his developing fangs. Unlike San no Awa, this does actually hurt a little but does no real damage. Rookie/Child Bearmon/Kumamon *'Type:' Beast *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Personality:' Bearmon now becomes the overly worrisome yet fun-loving little teddy bear that he is at this level. Constantly worrying about Yuri and fearing the consequences of her actions, he is sure to stop her from moving any further than three feet without checking out the next three feet for danger. '' *'Attacks:' **Bear Fist/Little Bear True Punch: ''Bearmon's fist glows with an awesome power and he punches the foe, releasing all of this power at once through the foe's body. **Bear Claw: Bearmon slashes at his foe. **Bear Roll: Bearmon rolls on the ground and suddenly flings his arm up at the foe, either slashing or punching it on the way up. **Bear Sphere: Bearmon charges up energy and forms it into a sphere, before tossing it a the foe. May randomly explode before fully being charged, since Bearmon has never trained this attack before. Champion Grizzmon/Grizzlymon *'Type:' Type *'Attribute:' Attribute *'Personality (Delete this if there is no change):' Any change in his/her personality at this level? *'Attacks:' **Attack 1: Description **Attack 2: Description **Attack 3: Description **Etc for all attacks ((Repeat for each level, If you have alt digivolutions, add an extra copy from species name down to the end of attacks underneath the end of the previous digimons attacks, Images added to each segment are vital, as its a visual description of the appearance of each digimon)) Growlmon *'Type:' Type *'Attribute:' Attribute *'Personality (Delete this if there is no change):' Any change in his/her personality at this level? *'Attacks:' **Attack 1: Description **Attack 2: Description **Attack 3: Description **Etc for all attacks Ultimate KendoGarurumon/Garmmon *'Type:' Type *'Attribute:' Attribute *'Personality (Delete this if there is no change):' Any change in his/her personality at this level? *'Attacks:' **Attack 1: Description **Attack 2: Description **Attack 3: Description **Etc for all attacks ((Repeat for each level, If you have alt digivolutions, add an extra copy from species name down to the end of attacks underneath the end of the previous digimons attacks, Images added to each segment are vital, as its a visual description of the appearance of each digimon)) Mega MetalGarurumon *'Type:' Type *'Attribute:' Attribute *'Personality:' =3 *'Attacks:' **Attack 1: Description **Attack 2: Description **Attack 3: Description **Etc for all attacks Callismon *'Type:' Type *'Attribute:' Attribute *'Personality:' =3 *'Attacks:' **Attack 1: Description **Attack 2: Description **Attack 3: Description **Etc for all attacks Other Information *Bearmon has only dark digivolved once. *Bearmon has died before but reconfigured into a digitama and retained all of his previous memories. *Bearmon is one of the few (if not the only) digimon who has died and kept its same forms after hatching. DFRP Bio Link Use this section to link to your DFRP bio thread. Category:Digimon Characters